


Concussed

by melondery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, aka the best mark, artsy hyuck, confident gay mark, shy donghyuck, swimmer mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melondery/pseuds/melondery
Summary: markhyuck be like *gay noises*





	Concussed

Monday mornings were the worst, Donghyuck decided. The whole week laid out before him, and it brought with it many tests. With a sigh, Donghyuck recalled the biology test he’d forgotten to study for. He had a couple choices: go to class and hope for the best, or skip his first period to study. He slammed his head into his locker with a miserable groan, and the resounding crash was far louder than Hyuck had expected. It was fine, it wasn’t like he had any brain cells to lose, anyways. 

“Hey there, you’re too cute to be hitting your head like that,” Donghyuck flinched at the familiar voice. Mark Lee, the student body vice president. The school’s star swimmer. Founding member of the LGBTQ+ support club. Donghyuck’s crush since fourth grade.

“You alright?” Mark inquired when Hyuck didn’t respond. 

Donghyuck nodded his head wordlessly, trying to repress the blush he felt creeping up his neck. Clearly, he didn’t do a good enough job, as Mark’s gaze dropped to Hyuck’s neck and a wily smirk followed. Hyuck knew his face was cherry red as Mark took a step forward and braced his arm against the dull, fire-engine-hued lockers.

Mark leaned in until his nose was inches away from Hyuck’s. The biology textbook in Donghyuck’s arms fell to the ground, and even that noise seemed muffled against the blood rushing in Hyuck’s ears.

“What are you doing, anyways?” Mark started teasingly. “Aren’t you a straight-A student? You should definitely be in class.” 

“I— uh, well, I was gonna... biology...” Every word that was on the tip of Hyuck’s tongue withered under Mark’s burning gaze.

“You were gonna biology?” Mark chuckled softly and let his forehead brush Donghyuck’s. A few seconds after hearing an embarrassing squeal, Hyuck realized that he’d actually been the source of that sound that every class must have heard. He struggled to piece back together his composition, though he was fighting quite the losing battle. Mark really had this much of an impact on him.

The problem was, Mark had this impact on everyone. Hyuck wasn’t special. He may have had a crush on Mark since the fourth grade, but so did half the students at the elementary school, and even more here at the high school. Mark could have anyone he wanted. Right now, Hyuck figured, Mark was probably bored. He’d move on in fifteen minutes, leaving Hyuck heartbroken and wishing for more. It wasn’t real.

What Hyuck noticed first was Mark’s forehead pulling away from his own. Next, he heard the raucous laughter and chatter of Mark’s friends, calling the boy away. Yes, that was Jaehyun, and Ten, and Yuta, all swimmer friends of Mark’s. All seniors like Mark, unlike Donghyuck, and all more important to Mark than Hyuck would ever be.

Of course, here was the part that Hyuck knew was coming. He’d let himself feel things for Mark, things that Mark didn’t reciprocate. He’d set himself up for heartbreak. Again. Sighing, Donghyuck retrieved his abandoned biology textbook from the floor. He stowed it away in his backpack, and begun the trek down the hall with his bag slung over one shoulder. 

Hyuck shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his ratty, paint stained jeans as he walked, and started fiddling with the slip of paper that his fingers reached. With mild curiosity, Hyuck pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket to look at it. As an artist, he did have a tendency to put things weird places and forget about them, so pockets always held surprises. This surprise, Donghyuck realized, was not of the usual artsy genre. No, this wasn’t even his handwriting. Also, Hyuck knew for a fact that he didn’t own a single purple gel pen. He read the note, and each word made him choke a little bit more.

_ hey, you cutie, next time just text me instead of giving yourself a concussion _

_ xoxo Mark _

Below Mark’s loopy signature, there was a number. A phone number. Mark Lee’s phone number. Donghyuck, without doing a single damn thing, had gotten Mark’s number. Adding Mark as a contact as quickly as possible, and perhaps with a few too many heart emojis, Donghyuck grinned. Perhaps Monday mornings weren’t quite so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my twitter! @renjungay


End file.
